Valentía
by Atsuko-Chan7
Summary: Les hacia falta valor, y lo sabían, pero no podían hacer nada o no querían, teniendo la idea de que ese amor que se profesaban desaparecería con el correr del tiempo... One-Shot bastante corto, denle oportunidad, es mi primer fic.


**El la quería, ella le correspondía. **

Mas a los dos al pensar declararse al otro les asaltaba la inseguridad de no ser correspondidos, ser rechazados, y así prefirieron vivir con la incertidumbre, sin ser consientes de las obvias señales que se daban el uno al otro, viviendo ocultando su dolor bajo sonrisas falsas cuando se encontraban cerca, preferían estar cerca como un amigo cercano y no arruinarlo con una declaración de la cual se pudieran llegar a arrepentir si se llegasen a alejar al sentir la incomodidad presente, viviendo velando el uno por el otro.

¿Eran masoquistas? tal vez, pero así lo habían preferido, aguantar los celos dominantes, o la tristeza de no ver un futuro juntos.

Les hacia falta valor, y lo sabían, pero no podían hacer nada o no querían, teniendo la idea de que ese amor que se profesaban desaparecería con el correr del tiempo, sin saber lo equivocados que estaban.

**.**..

Se encontraban en pleno otoño, con las hojas revoloteando alrededor por la brisa fresca, siendo estas de un color hermoso. En una banca alejada, sumergidos en el silencio se encontraban una pareja de amigos, que se querían mas de lo que deberían.

Hablando de trivialidades, escondiendo ese amor que dolía, que habían pensado desaparecería, pero no lo había hecho, se había quedado plasmado el nombre de aquella persona especial a tal grado que ese amor crecía día con día, albergando ese lindo cosquilleo en el estomago, pero también ese dolor en el corazón.

Se había decidido, le confesaría a aquella chica de rubios cabellos el amor que guardaba dentro de si desde hacia mucho, lo haría.-Zoe...- Pero al ver que ella centraba su mirada en el, todo rastro de aquel valor que había poseído se fue sin dejar rastro, al ver aquella mirada de color verde que lo enloquecía y esa sonrisa tierna, prefirió vivir con sus sentimientos bajo las sombras, sabiendo que no iban a desparecer.- Vamos con los chicos, nos están esperando.

En aquella chica de ojos verdes se había albergado una pequeña esperanza de que aquel que era el dueño de su amor se enamorara de ella, y en el momento en el que pronuncio su nombre siguiera aquella frase que había esperado por años, pero nada, absolutamente nada de lo que había soñado por días y noches ocurrió, y eso fue suficiente para que aquellas fantasías se rompieran, y que un dolor aun mas grande se albergara en su corazón, resignándose a no tener un futuro juntos, al menos no mas que como amigos, a menos a que ella se aventurara a descifrar los sentimientos de su acompañante declarándose, total no era difícil, si la correspondía seria la persona mas feliz del planeta, pero si la rechazaba le diría adiós a aquella amistad cultivada por años desde aquel viaje al digimundo, bueno lo anterior solo logro desanimarla un poco, pero aun así le diría, le confesaría sus sentimientos.

-Takuya... -Susurro su nombre, a tal grado que el no le había escuchado, y tomo eso como una señal de que no tenían un "nosotros", que no había esperanzas para su amor. Así se resigno a no confesarse, a permanecer con aquel amargo silencio, tal vez algún día se revelarían sus sentimientos, pero por ahora el destino había querido que se quedara callada y que permanecieran como amigos. Por lo menos tenia su amistad.

-Vamos que hace mas de una semana que no los veo, ya los extraño.

Y con esa frase de parte de la rubia, partieron en camino a sus demás amigos, y cuando dejaron de mirarse, una sonrisa triste, una sensación amarga en la boca del estomago, y una resignación apareció en los dos, sin darse, nuevamente, cuenta que los dos eran correspondidos y, que, los dos se amaban con la misma intensidad.

Tal vez algún día se declararían y serian felices, tal vez...

**FIN**

**.  
**.  
.

**Nota: **Bueno este es mi primer fic, y si alguien leyó esto disculpe si hay errores o algo así, pero soy una novata.

Se que la idea de que se quieren y no se confiesan o no están juntos a sido utilizada ya mucho, pero esque me gustó mucho para esta pareja, de la cual no hay muchos fics, y quise aportar mi granito de arena.


End file.
